


Waiting

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Red Potter side fic that's only a little bit AU, detailing Kyouhei's time anxiously waiting for Hue to come back from his stupid school so they can be together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> The least canon part of this is Hue not flat-out telling Kyouhei and Mei where he's going and why.

Completely out of nowhere, Hue decided to go to a boarding school when Kyouhei was twelve and he was eleven.

"You’re completely throwing away all our carefully planned plans!" Kyouhei complained. "Remember? Trainer school to get our licenses, then in three years going all over Unova together!"

"I didn’t know about this place," Hue replied. "I just suddenly got offered a place and it’d be dumb not to go."

"Where is this stupid school, anyway?" Kyouhei huffed.

"Hoenn."

"What’s so special about a school in that backwards hicksville?"

Hue shrugged. “It’s like, super elite and it’s free, it’d be dumb not to go.”

"You’re dumb!" Kyouhei shouted.

They didn’t talk for a week, until Mei told them both to stop being pathetic.

Hue hugged Kyouhei before he left and said, “We’ll still be best friends always, won’t we?”

"Yeah," Kyouhei said. "Always."

When Hue went back for his second year, Kyouhei was sulky, but mostly just curious. Hue had picked up a few odd habits, like carrying a particular stick in his pockets and trying to keep it hidden so much that Kyouhei always noticed it, wincing at the word ‘mud’ and sometimes muttered about Team Rocket (which Kyouhei hadn’t heard of) with as much rage as he’d mutter about Team Plasma.

He didn’t threaten to unleash his rage all summer. Kyouhei wasn’t sure if it was because Hue was so happy to see him, or if he was saving it up for something. He chose to believe the former.

"You be careful, okay?" Hue said before he left for his second year at that school he wouldn’t even tell Kyouhei the name of. "Promise me you’ll still be here when I get back."

"Where would I go?" Kyouhei laughed.

Hue turned to Mei and said, “Look after him.”

"Always do," Mei said with a smile. "Don’t worry, nothing bad’s gonna happen!"

Nothing bad did happen, but Hue still wrote letters asking every second day. Apparently they couldn’t use Xtransceivers or anything cool in that backwards school. When Hue came back for Christmas, he hugged both of them so tightly they had to shove him off to breathe.

"I just missed you guys," Hue said.

He repeated the paranoid farewell when he left again for the second half of the year.

When he came back for the summer, Hue didn’t say very much. He was the one sulking now. Kyouhei and Mei put up with it for a week. Mei told him to just be patient and wait longer, but Kyouhei climbed up the drainpipe on Hue’s house and into Hue’s bedroom and demanded:

"What happened?"

Hue sighed heavily and shook his head. “I just dunno if I should go back or not. To that school.”

Kyouhei lay next to him on the bed. “Don’t, then. I like having you around.”

"You and Mei still going on the Trainer journey after summer?" Hue asked.

Kyouhei nodded excitedly. “You could come! Like we used to talk about, all three of us, taking Unova by storm, and —”

"And I could keep you safe," Hue said.

"I can look after myself just as well as you and Mei can," Kyouhei irritably replied.

Hue shrugged. “I still wanna do it.”

Kyouhei usually acted on instinct, so it wasn’t too surprising when he found himself pinning Hue and kissing him.

Hue pulled away. “Wh-what’re you…?”

"Giving you more incentive," Kyouhei replied. "Is it working?"

"Yea— no, wait, try harder and see."

Kyouhei grinned and kissed him harder. Hue always spoiled him, and Kyouhei loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah even the kiss is probably canon. Kinda puts the Hue/Kyouhei in the main fic in a bit of a different perspective, huh?


End file.
